A fever and the prescription's love
by sentimental boy
Summary: Carlos is sick and refuses to go to the doctor, so Logan checks him out instead. Cargan fluff.


_Prompt from the BTR fluff meme on Livejournal: Carlos is starting to feel a bit sick and Logan comments about how he should go see a doctor. Carlos is terrified of doctors and makes the suggestion that Logan should give him the check up! So Logan, though hesitant, agrees to give Carlos a check up and gets his medical supplies out. After the examination is over, Carlos asks if he can give Logan a check up too. Logan agrees and walks Carlos through the steps of how to properly use all of the instruments he has in his medical kit. One thing leads to another, and super brownie points for a kiss while Carlos has the stethoscope on Logan._

_

* * *

_

Logan rolled over in bed to find a spot that would be more comfortable and briefly wondered why he felt a bit more rested than he usually did. He wanted to disregard it and blame it on the fact that he'd fallen asleep close to an hour before he usually did, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. He opened his eyes a fraction and found himself face to face with his clock which proclaimed in the blocky, familiar, red numbers that it was 10:05.

He jumped out of bed and cursed to himself. He had planned to get up at 8:30 (and thought that he'd set his alarm accordingly), take a shower, make himself breakfast, read until 9:45 when he planned to go through and make sure that Carlos (the only one of the four boys who could probably sleep through a hurricane) was up and getting ready, and then meet Kelly outside at the limo when she arrived at 10:30. Thinking about his schedule reminded Logan of his sleeping roommate. He threw a pillow at Carlos before he quickly headed over to his closet to assemble an outfit for the day.

Carlos grumbled as he stuck his head out of the blanket that he'd had himself bundled up in and glared at Logan. Logan felt his gaze and turned around. The other boy's eyes were red and his hair was ruffled from sleep. Logan had to bite his lip to keep himself from grinning at the sight. He done a good job of hiding his crush on his best friend so far and he wasn't about to give it up, no matter how adorable the sight before him was.

"You need to get up," Logan muttered as he tried to keep his voice even because it had a habit of giving away any nervousness that he was doing his best to hide. "I forgot to set my alarm and we have to be ready in about twenty minutes."

"I don't feel good," Carlos mumbled as he pulled the blanket back over his head.

Logan sighed and walked over to Carlos' bed, pulling the blanket off of his head. He pressed his open palm to Carlos' forehead and frowned. "It feels like you have a fever. You should probably go to the doctor. I'll just go tell Mrs. Knight." He turned to leave, but felt his arm yanked back.

"Or we could _not _tell Mrs. Knight and just pretend that I never said I was sick…" Carlos said slowly as he looked Logan's face over for any signs that he was changing his mind.

"If you're sick, you need to go to the doctor."

Carlos shook his head. "I've been sick and not gone to the doctor before! I'm not dead or anything!"

Logan held back a laugh. "Gustavo's not going to let you stay here all day because you tell him that you 'don't feel good', Carlos."

"Well, I'm not going to the doctor!"

"You don't have to," Logan replied as he sat down on the foot of Carlos' bed. "I have a lot of the same equipment as doctors and I'd like to think that I know quite a bit about common ailments."

Carlos bit his lip. "I don't know…"

Logan smiled. "Come on! It'll be fun." He looked at Carlos' unmoved expression and got an idea. "If you let me do this, I'll teach how to use some of the equipment and let you check me out too."

Carlos was silent for a moment before he nodded.

"Great!" Logan got off Carlos' bed and retrieved a white doctor's bag from under his bed. He set it down where he'd previously been sitting. "Sit up."

Carlos sat up, keeping the blanket securely under his chin.

Logan removed a black scope from the bag and brought it close to Carlos who jumped.

"What's that?"

"It's called an otoscope," Logan explained as he held it up for Carlos to see. "I'm gonna use it to look in your ears and down your throat. Is that alright?"

Carlos reluctantly agreed and let Logan take a look. His ears were a bit red, but nothing major. The same stood true with his tonsils.

Logan smiled. "Your throat and ears don't look too bad. I'm gonna listen to your heart real fast though, okay?"

"Okay," Carlos replied softly.

"Can you move the blanket so I can get to your chest?"

Carlos nodded and did as he was asked.

Logan stared at Carlos' bare chest for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and pressed the stethoscope to it.

Carlos jumped as the cold metal hit his skin. "That's really cold…"

"That might explain why your heart rate sped up a bit suddenly," Logan replied with a small smile as he removed the stethoscope from Carlos' chest. "I think you just have a cold. I'll tell Mama Knight to pick you up some Dayquil and Nyquil. It's probably better if you stay in bed today. I, on the other hand, need to get ready because I still need to go to Roqcue Records…"

Carlos stuck out his lower lip in protest. "You said that if I let you give me that check-up thing, I could give you one!"

Logan sighed. "I know, but I have to leave."

"Fine," Carlos responded softly as he pulled his comforter back over his head. "Next time, I'll just let Mama Knight drag me to the doctor."

"Can't you do that later?"

"No," Carlos mumbled.

"Well, I'm already late," Logan replied under his breath.

Carlos pulled the blanket off of his head with a grin. "This won't take that long! I just want to use that stethoscope thing to listen to your heart."

Logan nodded and handed it over to Carlos. "Just put the ear pieces in your ears and put the metal part against my chest."

Carlos nodded with a huge grin as he put the stethoscope to Logan's chest. "Hey, Logie! Your heart sounds kinda funny..."

"It does?" Logan asked nervously. "Are you sure?"

Carlos nodded. "Your heart's beating super fast!"

Logan felt a blush rise into his cheeks and cursed himself for not being able to control his heart rate Carlos was touching him.

Carlos seemed to take notice. "Your cheeks are really red! Are you getting sick too?"

Logan found himself appreciating Carlos' child-like innocence more than usual. Kendall or James would have both realize that his both his blush and accelerated heartbeat were caused by the Latino. "It's nothing."

"It seems like something," Carlos said as he let the stethoscope fall from Logan's chest.

Logan stood up. "I need to leave," he announced as he rushed out of the room and left a confused Carlos sitting on the bed.

Logan was distracted the entire time they were at dance rehearsal. After he'd fallen about six times and Mr. X had threatened to quit just as many, an aggravated Gustavo had sent _only _Logan home to practice his dance moves. The decision had sent Kendall and James into a fit of laughter because they knew Logan wouldn't practice when he got home.

Logan walked sullenly to his room and hoped that Carlos would be asleep, but Logan's bad luck prevailed and Carlos was wide awake. He watched Logan enter the room and his lips turned up into a smile.

"Logie, can I listen to your heart again?"

Logan shook his head, but Carlos jumped out of bed and pressed the stethoscope to Logan's chest.

"Why are you even doing this?" Logan asked angrily as blush once again spread to his cheeks.

"I just wanted to see you blush again," Carlos said with a shrug. "It's kinda cute."

"Cute?" Logan repeated.

Carlos nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Logan's lips. "Very cute."


End file.
